Sibling Bonds
by Liseegirl
Summary: Peter is confused. He has begun to develop feelings for his step sister, Jan. He isn't quite sure what to do about it. They both begin to write the course of events in diaries, which help them to realize who they are, and how they relate to each other. Will they always be brother and sister, or will they, someday, be able to have something more.
1. The Dance

_**Hey! I've had this story running through my head for a while now! I really hope you enjoy it!**_

Sibling Bonds

June 9, 1974- The Dance

Her speech was great! Whose speech you ask? Well, my sister, Jan's. She's actually my step sister, but, hey, does it really matter?

Before I get too far along in this diary entry, I better tell you who I am. My name is Peter Brady, and I am sixteen years old. I have two brothers and three sisters. My dad married my mom when I was eleven years old, and she brought the three girls with her when she came to live with us.

My dad's name is Mike and he's an architect. He is my biological dad, and his first wife my mother, died quite some time ago, but I still miss her.

My mother of five years, Carol, is really great lady. I love her a lot, and she might as well be my real mom. She stays at home and keeps house, although, lately, she has been thinking about going into real estate.

My siblings' names are Greg, Marsha, Jan, Bobby and Cindy. They are each very different….and each of them can be very annoying. Greg is eighteen and he just graduated from high school, and Marsha is a year younger than him, and she will be starting her senior year in the fall. Jan and I will both be sophomores, although she is a few months younger than me. Cindy and Bobby are ten and eleven and will be going into the fifth and sixth grades.

Any way that's my family. Now back to Jan's speech. She just won Miss Popularity at our school, but she did it by making a lot of phony promises she didn't intend to keep. When she finally came to her senses, she wrote a speech apologizing for acting like, well, a super creep. Unfortunately, it was too late to save her date for senior night, or my own for that matter. So, I asked Jan to the dance. Can you believe that? I asked my own crazy sister to a dance. Anyway, she gave the speech at senior night, just like every other Miss Popularity before her. And after her speech came the dance. Well, we got off to kind of an awkward start. I mean we are siblings! We shouldn't be each other's date to a dance, but it actually turned out great. I think the light in the dance hall must have been really great, because Jan looked gorgeous.

Woah, where did that come from? Never mind. After the dance, we walked home together…and you know something? It was the best date I've ever had in my life. Why do I feel so funny about my little sister? I've known her forever, and yet it is like I'm just seeing her for the first time. Maybe it's because when we got to the door, she said,

"Thank you for being my date, Peter. Any girl would be lucky to go out with you. You're a great big brother!"

And you know what she did then? She kissed me on the cheek. It was the best kiss I've ever had. I know she meant nothing by it, but it just felt so…right. What am I saying? She's my step sister, but maybe it does matter that she's only my step sister. Maybe that can explain the funny feeling I get whenever I'm around her? Until next time:

A very confused,

Peter Brady

_**As always, read and review!**_**:) **


	2. My Date With My Big Brother

_**Hey! So here's Jan's version of senior night. I hope you enjoy it!**_

June 9, 1974- My Date With My Big Brother

Greg and Marcia gave me this diary on senior night. They gave Peter one, too. They said they wanted me to write down my thoughts in it. I guess they must have told Peter the same thing. I wonder what he's going to write in his diary.

Oh, and by the way, my name is Jan, and Greg, Marcia, and Peter are three of my siblings. My mom and dad got married when I was almost eleven years old. My real dad died a year or so before that. I have five brothers and sisters: Greg, Marcia, Peter, Bobby, and Cindy.

I'm one of the middle kids. In fact, I used to wish I was an only child. It felt like I was always drowning in Marcia's shadow. I mean, it seemed like she was practically perfect. And Cindy was the adorable one. She was so adorable that it made me feel like an ugly duckling.

The only one of siblings who really understood where I was coming from was Peter. Being the other middle child, he struggled with similar insecurities, although his weren't as prevalent. For this reason, Peter and I got pretty close. So close, in fact, that when my date for senior night backed out on me because I was being a total jerk, he offered to take me. Who would have thought that he'd ask out his little sister?

Anyway, senior night was groovy! My speech went great! Every one said that I did a really great job, and that they forgave me. Billy Garst even asked me on a date to the pizza place for next Saturday. I told him I'd think about it. I wonder why I said that…. Maybe it was because Peter was staring at Billy like he was going to bop him one. And for some strange reason, I liked that.

Peter was a terrific date, even though, in his own words, he's my "own dumb brother." I even told him that any girl would be lucky to go out with him. He smiled, and I kissed him on the cheek. Oddly enough, he seemed to really like that. I wonder why….

Anyway I had a great time, and I think that Peter did, too! At least, I hope he did. I wonder why I care so much what Peter thinks all of a sudden. Who knows?

Yours truly,

Jan Brady

_**Please, please, please, read and review! It means a lot! :D**_


End file.
